Pug
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: It wasn’t her fault they called her pug. It was her nose’s fault, and she had no control over that. Even then, her nose hadn’t always looked squished and puggish...
1. Chapter One

**A/N**-I've been reading so many fics lately where Pansy is some blubbering, clingy, annoying sex slave to Draco and it inspired me to write a story that gets inside her head, and to give another perspective on her. I know, I've got a bunch of Newsies fics I should be working on, but I like the way this one is forming and I'd love to have some input. As for a **DISCLAIMER** I own only those characters that you do not recognize and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.R. unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!

**PUG **

**Chapter One**

They called her pug. At least, the people who didn't like her did. _Of course_, the girl reminded herself as she placed an unlit cigarette between her lips, _that would be three quarters of the school. _It wasn't her fault they called her pug. It was her nose's fault, and she had no control over that. Even then, her nose hadn't always looked squished and puggish. It wasn't until that prat of a father of hers had taken his four year old daughter with him to a pick up game of quidditch with his mates did anything happen. Leaving a four-year-old girl on the sidelines was never a good idea, and soon a stray bludger found its way straight into the poor girl's nose. Even with a few spells cast by the men, in attempt to heal the severely shattered bone, her nose had never been the same, and when the bones finally fused back together they had caused her nose to squish. To add to it all, now that she was older, her mum wouldn't let her get it fixed. A short flick of a match created a flame, which dark blue eyes fixated on as small fingers brought it toward the death stick, which she held between her lips. Death stick. That was what her mother called it. But who was she to care what her mother thought. Quite frankly, she hated the woman. She was such a harlot. The dirty blonde haired girl exhaled a puff of smoke as her thoughts consumed her. It had been twelve years since her parents had separated, and two half-brothers later, she still didn't have a permanent father figure in her life. Not that she wanted one, because most men were scum, but the idea didn't sound half bad. Having a father type person would definitely mean one thing though, more money. And more money, even if it meant having to suffer with another male in the house besides her idiot brothers, was something she would be able to live with. To add to it, one of the boys was a half-blood, meaning her mom had been shagging muggles. The mere concept disgusted her. Taking another drag of the cigarette, she felt a wave of relaxation take over her. School was so stressful. Well, not as much stressful as it was infuriating. The entire school, save a select few, were bloody idiots, especially that stupid Potter and his fan club. Then there was Dumbledore. She had always been a little buggered, well more then just a little, by the old man, and her thoughts towards him weren't about to change anytime soon. After all, he was a muggle lover. How anyone could even stand the foul creatures she didn't know.

A knock at the door of the sixth year girl's dormitories interrupted her musings. The small girl quickly snubbed out her cigarette, disposing of it, though the smell still lingered in the air.

"You in there Pansy?" the voice of a familiar male asked from outside.

"Yeah" she grunted, throwing herself onto her bed in exhaust. She wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone, but for him she supposed she could make an exception. She always made exceptions for him.

"Can I come in?"

"Mmmrrffgghhhh" Pansy mumbled into her pillow. The boy standing outside took the reply as a yes and opened the door to find the limp body of Pansy lounged face down on her bed. The blonde boy made his way to the bed next to hers and sat down on it, giving a curious sniff.

"What've you been doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Had myself a fag" she said, sitting up so she could see her friend more clearly. She brushed her shoulder length layered hair out of her face. "And thinking" Pansy looked Draco Malfoy straight in his cold blue eyes, one of few not afraid to do such a thing. He was, after all, her best friend. None of this sex buddy, Parkinslut thing that half the school, or more, believed. The friendship of the two dated all the way back to the young age of three, where they had been in Magical Tots together. The only reason they had met was because during playtime Draco had taken the black toy broom and Pansy wanted it. After the little witch determined that she would not be getting the toy from demanding it, she punched Draco in the face and the two had been best friends ever since. Of course, not very many people knew that, and even if they did they wouldn't understand. They were all blubbering idiots in her opinion, and to her, her opinion was all that mattered. Well, hers and Draco's of course.

"About what?" he replied, pulling open the drawer of the night stand between the two beds to find the pack of cigarettes which Pansy had shoved in there. Draco helped himself to one, and handed another to Pansy.

"Life. How much I hate this bloody school. And how much I hate my mum" Pansy lit up her cigarette and passed the match to Draco, who did the same. "Did you know that she sent Dylan a care package, and sent me jack shit? It's like the woman has completely forgotten I existed. Which I wouldn't mind, but still. How can anyone even stand that git? He's a Hufflepuff no less. Lot of wimps they are. And him…he makes the bloody fools look tough" Pansy took a long, frustrated drag on her cigarette and looked at Draco, who had a familiar smirk on his face.

"You should do something about it" he said, inhaling on his cigarette. Cigarettes always perplexed him. Even though he only smoked ones made by wizards, they were invented by muggles. How could muggles possibly think up something like these? Though, they were awfully dangerous, and would end up killing you in the end, and muggles seemed to have a knack for inventing things like that. Bloody idiots.

"I should" she replied, watching the puff of smoke she had just exhaled float away. "But Dylan's the decent one, if you could even say that. I mean, at least his father was a wizard, unlike Jacob's, whose father was some muggle" Pansy spat out the last word like it was poison. "Dammit. I can't stand my bloody family. I don't know how I could possibly be related to the sorry lot."

"Don't I know how you feel" Draco said, a slight laugh in his voice. "Now that dad's in Azkaban, mum's just wasting away. Not that she really loved him or anything, but the shame it brought to the name Malfoy is almost unbearable for her. She's such a bloody socialite. Picture this, as soon as dad lands himself in Azkaban, all of mum's high class chums leave her and she's left alone with a bloody large manor and an insensitive son" he laughed as he pictured his mum sitting in the sitting room, smoking a cigarette and staring into the fire, just wasting away.

"Pity" Pansy mused, flicking a bit of ash off the end of her cigarette. "I sorta liked your mum at times. When she would take me on vacations with you guys, or buy me stuff, that's when she was the best."

"Of course you liked it that she would spend money on you. C'mon Pansy, you're like the daughter she never had" Draco shook his head, smirk still on his face, as he snubbed out his cigarette on the pillow of the bed he was sitting on. A sooty black mark appeared on the pure white pillowcase.

"Good job, that was Daphne's favorite cover" Pansy remarked scathingly, though a smile was plastered on her lips.

"Daphne can kiss my arse" he shot back, taking the pillow and chucking it at Pansy's head. The cigarette that was sitting between her lips fell to the floor after being knocked loose from the pillow hitting her in the face, leaving a black burn mark identical to that of the one on the pillow that was now at her disposal.

"Alright, that's it" she threatened in a mock ferocious manner. "It's on" Pansy picked up the pillow and whacked Draco across the face. In retaliation, Draco picked up Daphne's other pillow and hit Pansy over the head. It wasn't long before the two had started a full-fledged, all out pillow fight, using all the pillows that they could locate in the room.

"C'mon, you can do better then that!" Draco taunted after dodging a pillow, which had been thrown at him by Pansy. With an evil grin plastered on her lips, Pansy charged Draco, grabbed him around the waist, tackled him to the ground and proceeded to tickle the skinny boy.

"Hey!" he remarked, trying to squirm out of her grasp. "No fair! No tickling!" Using all the might he could muster, while being maliciously tickled, Draco rolled over, pinning Pansy, by her arms, beneath him so that she could no longer tickle him. "I win" he said triumphantly, grinning in a boyish way.

"No you didn't" she shot back, smiling right back at him.

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it Miss "my arms are being pinned down by the most handsome boy in the school"?" Draco teased. Pansy opened her mouth to reply when the door was pushed open by none other than Daphne Greenglass, who's cheeks promptly flushed upon finding the two in such a suggestive position.

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know you guys were in here…" she trailed off, looking dreamily at Draco, who was smirking at her reaction. "I'll leave…" and she turned around, closing the door behind her.

"God, did you see her face!" Pansy laughed, using her legs to push Draco, who was in hysterics after their pleasant interruption, off of her. "She was staring at you, wishing she were me…" she trailed off laughing.

"If only she knew…" Draco lay on his back, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. "Thanks Pansy. I owe you again."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she said with a smile, and then a sigh. "Do you know how crappy of a reputation I have because of you? Everyone thinks I'm your bloody whore."

"What do you care what those bloody idiots think? C'mon, with you hanging all over me I don't have to deal with a fan club."

"True, but you benefit and I suffer" Pansy whined, with a small pout.

"Now you're just getting freaky" he replied upon seeing her expression. Pansy rolled her eyes and punched Draco playfully in the arm.

"Look, I'm such a good actress I've even got you fooled" she laughed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I guess you're right though, I shouldn't care what the fools think. Let them think there's something between us."

"But there is something between us…" Draco said slowly, as if confused.

"There is?"

"Yeah, air" he remarked jokingly, only to get hit in the head by a pillow under Pansy's control.

"God, you are such an arse!"

"But you love me anyway" he said, turning on his side and batting his eyelashes at her.

"Yes Draco" she said with a sigh, though a smile still lay across her lips. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you…anything within reason that is." Draco let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"I know" he said with a small, genuine smile. Pansy looked over at the teenage boy, lying on the floor of her dorm room, laughing softly to herself. "Whaat?" he asked, hearing her laughter.

"Nothing" she said unconvincingly. "Nothing at all. Just thinking…"

"Well think quieter" he replied with a grin. Pansy rolled her eyes again. True, she didn't care what those bloody idiots thought. And, she had one of the greatest friendships a girl could ask for. Sure, no one really knew about their friendship, but she wasn't one to go about boasting things. She didn't care what others thought about her. If they wanted to believe she was a clingy, whiny, love struck pug then they could believe that. It didn't make it true. No, the only true thing she had in her life was lying right here next to her, and that was all she needed.

* * *

**A/N**-I'm really hoping I didn't make the characters too OOC. I just wanted to establish their close friendship. Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N-**I know it's been eons since I've updated, and I'm truly sorry about that. It's just that junior year is almost over, and I've got AP testing this week and we had them last week as well, plus oncoming finals, so to put it bluntly, I'm overwhelmed. I've had this chapter written out (for the most part) for some time now, but I didn't have time to type it up until now. So, without further ado, I give you

**Chapter Two**

"Pansy…" a tentative voice broke through the dreams of the sleeping sixteen year old, who was having a quite enjoyable dream which involved her and shopping. Anything that involved shopping was enjoyable for Pansy. Wrenching her midnight blue eyes open, Pansy found herself looking into green eyes that belonged to Daphne Greenglass. The girl standing above her was looking a little tired, pissed off, and yet at the same time apprehensive about addressing Pansy, let alone waking her up. Pansy smirked to herself, a habit she had picked up from Draco, glad that even while lying in her bed she brought fear to people's minds. Being evil wasn't easy, but Pansy knew she made evil look _good_, and pretty damn attractive as well.

"You'd better have a bloody good reason for waking me up Greenglass" she said scathingly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced around the dormitory, taking in how nice it looked, for a dungeon that is. Of course, Slytherins were classy, and knew how to make even a dungeon look like a mansion. The girl's dormitory was decorated tastefully, with velvet green drapes hanging in front of the enchanted windows, showing a view of the outside, portraits of famous and influential female Slytherins framed in silver adorning the walls, a fire crackling in the stone fire place, and, of course, five four poster beds made out of rich mahogany wood. Green velvet curtains also hung from these beds, to grant the girls privacy as they slept, and Pansy noted hers had been drawn back. But the velvet curtains were nothing compared to the silver silk sheets that adorned the beds, and the fleece green blankets for added warmth. Pansy smiled, feeling the cool, smooth silk beneath her legs as she adjusted her position. Waking up in this bed always made her feel like a princess, being pampered by sleeping on such a delicate fabric. But she deserved it, considering what she had to put up with at home. Pansy directed a stone cold gaze towards Daphne, who fidgeted under the stare.

"Well…I was wondering if you knew how my pillow case got burned" she said meekly, and Pansy held back a laugh. She'd always thought that Daphne was weak, especially considering the fact that she was a Slytherin. Though, she had heard that the girl could be awfully manipulative. _But nowhere as manipulative as I am_, Pansy reminded herself. The blonde turned her attention back on the brunette standing above her, who was shifting her weight from one foot to another. This action made Pansy grin again, she loved making people feel uncomfortable.

"Do you think I care how your sodding case got burnt?" Pansy snapped coldly. "I suppose that's what you get for using sheets that aren't in house colors" she looked at the white cotton sheets that adorned Daphne's bed. _Wimp. _"Have you no pride for your house? No appreciation for the fine silk sheets that you're provided with?" Daphne opened her mouth to protest but Pansy held up a manicured hand to silence her. "None the less, it was probable one of the house elves. Stupid creatures." Pansy yawned, stretching her arms above her head and sticking her bare feet over the side of the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a bath." She stood up, savoring the feel of the plush green carpet beneath her feet. Glancing about, her eyes feel on a hook attached to the end of her bed, upon which was hanging a pink satin dressing gown. She slipped the gown on over her matching pink satin camisole and pyjama pants, stuck her feet in a pair of fuzzy white slippers, which were sitting below the gown, and pushed past an infuriated Daphne. Pansy exited the room as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb her fellow housemates. The cold of the dungeon hit her right in the face as she made her way down the staircase to the common room, which was a little warmer than the stairwell was. The fire, which had been burning in the fireplace earlier, was practically extinguished and Pansy tutted. Those bloody elves weren't doing their job. She was going to have to take this matter up with Snape. Pansy exited the common room, to find herself in a freezing cold dungeon. This was probably the worst part of being a Slytherin, the morning trip from the dungeons to the fifth floor, where the prefect's bathroom was located. Once in front of the forth door to left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Pansy said the password (scrubbing bubbles) and stepped inside, to be hit with a blast of warmth. This was quite possibly her favorite time of day. This early in the morning she had the bathroom all to herself and could pamper herself as much as she wanted to and in any way possible. The solitude that she got from being alone in the bathroom gave her all the time in the world to think. It didn't matter what she thought about, it was just the fact that she had the opportunity to do so, and without interruptions. Everyone needed a break from reality once in a while, and Pansy was lucky enough to get one practically every morning. Pansy walked around the edge of the "bath tub", twisting on a select few faucets until the tub was filled to the brim with bubbles and foam, and the smell of lilacs and vanilla filled the room. Daintily, Pansy slipped off her slippers and gown, hanging the gown on a hook on the wall, took off her pyjamas, which she folded neatly and placed under the gown, placed a large fluffy pink towel by the edge, and slipped in. The warm water engulfed Pansy and she let out a loud sigh. This was perfect. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the side of the tub, letting all the stress just wash away. To her, baths and cigarettes were very similar; both were able to make her feel completely relaxed and uninhibited. If it weren't for classes, Pansy could spend entire days soaking in the tub and having a fag, of course.

"Is anyone in here?" a timid voice, accompanied by a knock on the door, broke through the thoughts of the Slytherin. Pansy's eyes shot open as she tried to identify the owner of the voice. _Actually_, she thought to herself, _I don't care who it is._

"Yes, so bugger off" Pansy replied sharply.

"I just want to take a shower."

"Do you think I care? I said bugger off." Pansy turned her attention towards the door, which was cracked open a little revealing a head of bushy brown hair peeking in. "Is that you Granger?"

"Pansy?"

"Yeah. I changed my mind…don't bugger off" a sigh was heard from behind the cracked door which began to open a little more. "Fuck off mudblood" Pansy snapped.

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione exclaimed in shock from outside.

"You heard me, fuck off. You're interrupting my relaxation time. Plus, I don't want any of your mudblood germs getting anywhere near me."

"My germs are no different than yours" Hermione replied indignantly.

"And they say you're the brightest witch in the class. Of course our germs are different. Come back when you know what I'm talking about." Pansy closed her eyes again, sinking further into the tub when **that** voice interrupted her thoughts again.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Pansy replied incredulously with a short laugh. "Besides, I thought you liked looking things up. Go look in a book bookworm."

"You've sparked my curiosity and I insist that you tell me exactly what you're talking about. How can our germs be different in any way? Just because I am not of magic decent does not make our germs different" Hermione had pushed the door open a bit more, so that she might hear Pansy a bit clearer.

"I've already told you that they are. No matter how much you insist they're the same does not make them any more similar" Pansy replied in an irritated tone. She looked up to see a Hermione clad in flannel plaid pyjama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt standing in the doorway. The girl was so obviously not of her class, Pansy mused to herself, _why her entire ensemble just screams 'help me!'_

"Well why not just tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

"Such vulgar words mudblood…" Pansy said with a shake of her head. "If it'll shut you up I'll tell you. But close the bloody door, you're creating a draft." Hermione stepped into the bathroom, closing the wooden door behind her. She averted her gaze from the pool, almost embarrassed about the fact that under the layers of bubbles Pansy was naked. "Come off it Granger" Pansy laughed, noticing Hermione's reaction. "It's not like you haven't seen them. You are a girl, are you not?"

"Just tell me what you were talking about Pansy, and I'll be on my way" Hermione replied sharply, her cheeks turning a slight red.

"Take a seat, this might take some time" Pansy said, closing her eyes once again in attempts to block the image of Hermione from her mind. _Who does that bitch think she is? Interrupting my bath time like this. Just because she's a friend of stupid Potter, doesn't mean she should be allowed to barge in on people like this. Especially people higher than her._ Pansy opened her eyes, upset to find that Hermione was still there, sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting. "Well, it's something like this. Because I am of magic decent, I am vulnerable to diseases that only affect those with magic in their blood. You, being a mudblood, are vulnerable to muggle diseases. However, if a pureblood witch or wizard is exposed a muggle disease, the disease will take a far worse toll on them then it would a muggle, mudblood, or even a half-blood. Same goes for mudbloods, if they catch a "magical" disease, the symptoms will be far worse than the symptoms a pureblood or a half-blood would experience."

"Why are half-bloods immune?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because they have both muggle and magic blood in their veins, the diseases have no special effect on them. They're not immune, but they're not at the same kind of risk as mudbloods are of magic diseases, or purebloods are of muggle diseases."

"Why didn't I know this? And aren't I at risk? I mean, I have spent about six years here with plenty of purebloods who could be carrying some magical disease" Hermione brainstormed out loud.

"You silly girl. Do you think they didn't already think of that? Every year at the opening feast, vaccines are placed in the food, so as to keep us safe from dangerous diseases."

"Then you can't catch any of my…"

"Of your mudblood germs?" Pansy finished for Hermione, who was hesitant to speak the word. "Of course I can. Vaccines protect, but some diseases can slip past the vaccines. I mean, virus strands evolve, do they not? I would have thought you would have known that."

"You know, you're smarter than you come off to be" Hermione stated, giving Pansy an odd look. The blonde smirked, a smirk Hermione noted looked awfully like Draco's, and laughed silently.

"I'm not one to flaunt my intelligence, Granger."

"Yet you insist upon flaunting other things, such as your class and your money."

"You know nothing of my monetary situation" Pansy shot back indignantly. "And you are in no position to comment on it."

"Oh, and I suppose those clothes just appear in your wardrobe. We all see the way you dress Pansy. Those clothes don't come free so unless you're stealing them you have to have grand amounts of money" Hermione said in a haughty manner.

"Would you just shut the bloody hell up?" Pansy exclaimed, glaring at Hermione and wiping a wet lock of hair out of her face. "It's quite clear that you think you know everything but really, you're just a bloody dim wit. If you even had the slightest clue what my life was like maybe you'd understand why it's all right for me to possess such nice clothes. You don't know what it's like to be me mudblood."

"I suppose it's quite nice, what with your rich death eater parents and Draco as your shag buddy" Hermione said coldly, pushing herself up from the floor.

"That's it Granger!" Pansy exclaimed, standing from the pool and pulling her lush pink towel tightly around her wet body. She stepped out, wringing the water from her layered hair and turning sharply on Hermione. "First of all, my mum is not rich. She's a single witch who sleeps with everything that has a willie. My father is a bloody prat who has too much money than he should, so he thinks that he's being a good father by giving me some. And the rest of my money comes from the family that I consider closer to me than my parents and that would happen to be the Malfoy's but not because there's anything going on between me and Draco. Good God Granger, are you daft?"

"Well excuse me for not knowing your life's history, I'm sure it's very interesting" Hermione drawled mockingly, her face red with anger. "Are you done yet, I need to take a shower."

"You know what mudblood…" Pansy growled, approaching Hermione and looking her strait in the eyes. Hermione subconsciously shrunk back, feeling quite intimidated by the Slytherin, despite the fact that she was still clad in just a towel. "Everyone thinks that you're so grand, that you're so clever, but really you're just a know it all, annoying, whiny little bitch. You think that just because I'm a Slytherin my life is automatically grand. Well news flash love, I've got more problems than you're little golden trio does. I've dealt with more shit than you could imagine. So don't go about just assuming things because you're Dumbledore's pet. I didn't expect a mudblood to be able to understand me, so I'm sorry for giving you more credit than you deserved. Good day Granger." The blonde girl snatched her dressing gown from it's hook, slipped on her slippers, picked up her pyjamas and headed towards the door. Her eyes locked on Hermione, who was standing awfully close to the edge of the still full tub and all it took was a little push before Hermione found herself fully clothed in the large bath tub.

"You bitch!" Hermione sputtered as she surfaced, pushing drenched locks of hair out of her face. Her oversized T-shirt now clung to her body and Pansy could only imagine what had happened to her pyjama pants.

"You're too kind Granger" Pansy replied with a smirk and walked smugly out of the prefects bathroom, holding her belongings and smiling happily to herself. Being evil did have its perks.


End file.
